Fainting
by The.Reaper.Game
Summary: Emil didn’t have a crush on Ratatosk. No, of course not. Ratatosk was not his ‘knight in shining armor’. •RatatoskXEmil One-Shot• ••Full Summary Inside Because I like it more , Rated for safety••


**Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** Emil didn't have a crush on Ratatosk. No, of course not. Ratatosk was not his 'knight in shining armor' and he most certainly didn't take time out of his day to glance at the spirit when he walked by simply because of those damn intriguing, sexy eyes of his. … Okay, yea, maybe he did.

**A/N: **Believe it or not, I began this with an intention of having it be Chapter four of Definitions. It ended up no where close though. I started writing it and by the fourth sentence… I turned it into a one-shot. I do so hope you enjoy the fluffiness. That and Ratatosk overstepping his 'boundary'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Emil or Ratatosk, as much as I'd like to. Then again. It'd probably be rated 'M' if I made it… Hehe…

**Started:** March 13, 2009

**Finished: **March 13, 2009

**Fainting**

* * *

"_Eventually, one of two things will happen. He will realize you're worth it, or you'll realize that he isn't."_

* * *

"Why, Emil, can I talk to you for just a moment?"

"U-Umm… Sure… Tenebrae…"

Marta blinked, looking rather angry that the Centurion and her 'lover' had just walked – floating in Tenie's case – away from the flirty girl.

"What is it, Tenebrae?" Emil asked the Centurion, turning to face him.

However, Tenebrae wasn't so quick to look at Emil. It wasn't very calming to see the centurion look every which way and _still _avoid eye contact. Before Emil could question his strange behavior, Tenebrae began, "Emil… This will be a rather… strange question, but…"

"But?"

"I was well… Hmm… How do I put this…"

_What could be so awkward that Tenebrae doesn't want to ask me a question about it?_

"Do you… Do you have a crush on Lord Ratatosk?"

"Wh-Wha!? T-Tene-Tenebrae! What brought this on!?" Emil demanded, a blush forming on his cheeks, looking like he was tomato, rather then a human.

"My apologies, Emil… But you always seem to blush simply at his mention." Tenebrae paused, noting Emil's even _more_ embarrassed expression, "Care to explain your behavior if that is not the case?"

"Well… I-I-"

Then Emil did something rather unexpected.

Fainting, after all, wasn't exactly on his to-do list.

* * *

"Emiiilll…."

Emil blinked, slowly at first, getting used to his new surroundings.

"Emil…"

"Huh…?" Emil sounded, sitting up, looking the red-eyed summon spirit, "R-R-Ratatosk? Wha- What are you- What- What am _I-_"

"You fainted, remember?"

Emil blinked, pausing to think if that's what had happened, but found he couldn't recall. He shook his head, "No…"

"Hmmm… I imagine you would have. Hell, _I_ even felt your head hitting the ground in _here_."

"Don't you normally?"

"No, of course not. This isn't a videogame, Emil."

Emil nodded, blinking, "Why did I faint…?" Ratatosk shrugged, despite Emil was mostly asking himself, "O-Oh yea… Tenebrae asked me i-if- I-I-I- I can't believe Tenebrae a-asked me something l-like that…"

"Like what?"

Emil blushed, "N-Nothing!"

Ratatosk raised a brow, "Obviously not. C'mon. Just tell me."

"Wh-Why do you e-e-ven-"

"Because I do, that's why." Ratatosk muttered, glowing a slightly noticeable red, "So, just tell me already."

A smile tugged at Emil's lips, but that didn't help his embarrassment, "Umm… Well… H-He asked me if I… If I… You know…"

"No, I don't know. The only question of 'you know' that comes up when you say that is: 'Are you a virgin?'"

Emil blinked, "R-Ratatosk! P-Pervert…"

"Heh… Would you rather I have given you that blunt answer or taken yours?"

Emil blinked, taken aback at just how bold Ratatosk was being, "Wha- R-Ratatosk..?"

Ratatosk frowned, "Sorry. Kinda over-stepped the boundary there…"

Emil nodded, his blush just as dark as ever. Emil continued then, "Well… Um… He kinda asked me.. If I… Had a _crush _on you…"

"And?"

"W-wha-"

"And what did you say?"

"Actually… I fainted before I could give him a real answer…"

"How about this then… What were you _going_ to say?"

"Wh-Wha- R-Rata-Ratatosk!"

"What. Were. You. Going. To. Say?"

Emil blinked, shying away from the summon spirit, "W-Well… I-I wouldn't c-c-call it a c-crush…"

"Hm? So which way is it? More than or less than?"

Emil blinked, "Y-You're overstepping your boundary again!"

"Hehe. A little bitty boundary isn't enough to keep me from getting to you, Emmy-chan…"

"Y-you per-pervert!"

* * *

"_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."_

* * *

**A/N::** Since I haven't given you anything to gnaw on for three days now, I gave you this. Not my best, but I thought it was fun. Partially inspired by _**Eefara's**_ _It's Not Marta_. Oh yea. Look up _**Eefara's**_ _You Can Help_, if you haven't already. Yes. If Tenebrae asked Emil such a question, I do think that Emil would faint.

I have to say, I love Ratty's last line. Ahh… Boundaries. Ratty doesn't hasve one when it comes to Emmy-chan, we all know it.

Hope you all had a lucky day! After all… Friday the Thirteenth is an unlucky day. Therefore, hope you had a lucky one.

**[ • TRG • ]**


End file.
